Nakanaide
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: Who knew that one phrase could cause such tragedy in a seemingly perfect world. AU. [For Unattainable Dreams' A Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange Challenge.]


'Ello! Some of you lovely readers out there may be wondering why I haven't updated "Then and Now" and "Domino's Angels." Do not fret! I am working on those pieces as I type. With that said, I would like to announce this new story for a challenge that I am apart of. So, please enjoy!

I do want to say that I have recently gotten into a new game and this is my first time writing about the characters and locations. I apologize in advance if I do not give it justice!

For, A Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange Challenge.

Prompt: Don't cry, because if you cry, then I'll be expected to feel sorry, and I'm not going to feel sorry. **[Sent by The Path of Supreme Conquest]**

* * *

The day had started out just as any other; with the sun high in the sky, the waves lapping and splashing over rocks and various items up on the beach, the hustle and bustle of Destiny Islands was just a mere buzzing, simple background noise really. The children were currently out of their schools and merely enjoying their summer. Well, everyone except for Sora, the brown haired male who was currently recalling the prior events that had taken place and gazing at the wall that separated himself from the other inhabitant. He had made plans with his two best friends Riku and Kairi to merely spend the day together relaxing and having fun. Sora had everything planned out in his head, he was going to meet Riku at the docks and then venture off toward Kairi's place where they would pick her up and then proceed to head back to the docks for a day of wondrous fun!

Sadly that part of his plan never happened for right as he walked away from his peaceful home, a black cloaked figure had suddenly appeared before him. "Ah! What do you want? Why are you here?" The others sudden appearance had startled Sora but that had quickly turned into irritation, he was supposed to be meeting Riku right about now and he wouldn't let some stranger ruin that for him. When he tried to go around, said stranger merely let out a chuckle before he outstretched his arm in a gesture to grip his arm or wrist, his hand facing outwards, and started his slow walk toward the younger boy. The closer the figure came the more Sora backed away from him; he didn't know who this person was and it was starting to scare him a bit. Little did the other know that a black and slightly purplish portal had appeared behind him and he was oh so close in being engulfed in it. Poor Sora had made a wrong move in looking behind him, gasping at the sight that he saw before the figure had pushed him fully into it and rushed in right after.

Glee coursed through the strangers veins for a brief moment, he finally had gotten this boy after all this time! He was, dare someone say, giddy even. He had planned his course of action for weeks before he decided to fully put it into action. As for Sora, a surge of fear enveloped his entire being as he suspended in the air traveling who knows where with who knows with. A second after the push, the two found themselves in a place shrouded in darkness that left Sora temporarily blinded for he wasn't used to all the dark. After a few moments, he could finally see some shapes and outlines of items most of which were tables and chairs; a solitary thought entered Sora's mind, 'Where am I?'

"Hello Sora, nice of you to finally drop in. Please, take a seat." A voice, that ran like melting chocolate, rung out in the silent domain and it caused a shiver to go down Sora's spine whilst a strange feeling welled in the pit of his stomach. As he shook his head to rid his mind of unwanted thoughts, a glowing orb of light had appeared at each corner in the room and thus made it a smidgen brighter. Granted it was still pretty dark but it would do, at least Sora could now see in front of his face though he would rather remain standing.

The sight that he was greeted with, left him speechless. The cloaked figure had taken off his hood to reveal a handsome face and wild and audacious hair that could blind a person should they stare too long. The man had smirked at the boy, "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" Good, now at least Sora knew his kidnappers name, if you could call him that. Sora rolled his orbs at the man, he was far too cocky for his liking. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other, he was ruining his day! He only wanted to get back to Destiny Islands, back to Riku and Kairi; little did Sora know the fate that befell his friends and it was as if Axel had read his thoughts for a sudden blast occurred and Sora was face to face with a flaming orb, the images flashing before it made him want to cry out.

There was a massive battle ensuing, Riku and Kairi were with His Majesty, Goofy, Donald and everyone they met back in Twilight Town. They were fighting hordes of heartless; dodging and attacking then vice versa. There were so many and they all looked so battle weary and tired, dirt stained their clothes and skin and they simply looked horrible. Sora had turned to face Axel, anger painting his features. "What is that?! Where are they? How could you?!" With each question, Sora got closer and closer to Axel, his hands were now fists much to the others amusement. Another chuckle escaped Axel's lips before he gave the other his responses. "That is all of your friends fighting an endless horde of heartless who have resided in The World That Never Was. As for the last question, I will be keeping my answer to myself. I'd much rather learn more about you for all I know is that Roxas is your Nobody." The man shrugged his shoulders before he took a seat down on a nearby chair.

Sora rolled his eyes at the other whilst his glare intensified, granted he never glared but he couldn't help it! This man had kidnapped him from his home and was now showing him all of his friends were fighting an intense battle and he just had to get there to help! "Send me there, I need to help them!" The other merely shook his head, "Now that I've finally gotten you here and away from your friends there is no way I am letting you just walk outta here all willy nilly!." Sora huffed, "Yes! Let me go! I have to go!" Again, Axel shook his head, "I said 'no' so get it memorized." This was getting Sora nowhere and it was merely causing him to lose valuable and precious time in trying to help the ones he cared for deeply.

"Well, I say yes!" "No." Yes!" "No." "Yes!" "No!" "YES!" "I said no!" Axel summoned a fiery ball and shot it toward Sora who leaped to the side; not quick enough for he winced and covered his forearm with his hand in hopes that it would heal the searing pain. He didn't have any potions on him and there was no way he was going to summon his keyblade. That might actually make matters worse for him and that was the last thing he needed! A now angered Axel thundered his way towards the injured boy, grabbed his arm and lifted him up before he had slammed the other into the wall that stood behind Sora. "Ow, hey! Quit it!" The other then proceeded to summon his chakrams, ramming one into the wall inches from Sora's head and the second down by his ankles before he rested his palms above the others head thus trapping him against the wall.

"I said no Sora and no means no; get it memorized." His head had leaned forward and just as quick as their little argument had begun it had stopped, or so Axel had thought. "I will not Axel and you will not keep me here! I refuse to let you keep me away from my friends in their time of need! If I have to escape to get to their aid then so be it!" Will this never end? This seemingly endless argument over letting his precious jewel help his doomed loved ones? Axel leaned back and rest one hand atop each chakram before he pulled them out of the damaged wall, tossing them to the side for he wouldn't be needing them now anyway. He stepped back and let another fiery ball hover above his hand, the cringing that the boy made would've brought a smile to his face had he not been so irritated and upset.

The images that flashed before Sora, caused tears to well up in his orbs. There among the mass of heartless lay his friends, they had gotten defeated. His Majesty lay not far off from everyone else, his keyblade was thrown off to the other side of his body before it dissolved away in a cloud of dust. The image flashed once and was replaced by another, more horrific image of Riku and Kairi. At the sight of this, Sora's heart broke and the tears he held back were desperately falling down his cheeks. He shook his head from side to side before he glared at Axel and moved forward, shoving him backward. Unintelligible words were being spit at the other as fists hit his chest rapidly. The sight barely fazed Axel, he did feel a sense of remorse but he did know that there was still some fight in his jewel.

Strong arms wrapped around Sora's frame in his heated frenzy of curses and sorrow that he barely had time to register where they were heading until he was placed atop a bed, the comforter a dim orange in the darkness. He didn't feel the others body heat and soon figured out why when the soft light of a few orbs were placed about the room to keep some of the darkness away. "I need to get to them Axel, I have too." Sora wouldn't accept the fact that his friends were now gone. His mind wouldn't allow it and his teary orbs now gazed at the aforementioned man who simply shook his head.

"No, Sora, they are now gone. They are gone and never to come back." Axel rested the palm of his hand atop Sora's cheek before said male slapped it away. He was hurt and upset and he surely didn't want the others supposed comfort either, he merely wanted to be left alone. At this, the Axel merely let an irritated sigh escape his lips before he stood up, the only sounds being their breathing and the others quiet cries as he mourned his loss.

Axel made his way towards the bedroom door and rest his hand atop the wooden frame before he turned around to face the other, "Don't cry."

Sora raised his head to gaze at the other whilst Axel resumed his speaking, "Because, if you cry, then I'll be expected to feel sorry and I'm not going to feel sorry."

With that, Axel left the boy alone with nothing but the glow from the orbs, the sorrow and loss he was feeling and the resounding words that would haunt him for the rest of his days. Sora hung his head, defeated. He had failed his friends and he gave the enemy the greatest satisfaction that could ever be achieved.

* * *

Yeah, so there it is! It is a little AU-ish and it does stay within the guidelines though I know the argument was fairly short. I just knew that I wanted a SoraxAxel story to correspond with the prompt and it took me forever to figure out what I wanted the argument to be about and whatnot.

Please let me know what you think and how you liked it!


End file.
